Question: A box contains $9$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $11$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $9 + 7 + 11 = 27$ marbles in the box. There are $11$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{11}{27}$.